You Who Came From the Stars
by OtakuNinja1311
Summary: Hyuga Neji, an alien that came to our planet 400 years ago, will be able to return to his planet in 3 months, but when he meets famous actress Seo Tenten, all the centuries he spent distancing himself from humans come to an end.
1. Preface

Before you read this: I am taking the words and plot from a Korean drama! It is in no way mine, neither is Naruto, and no, this isn't based off of the drama. This is the drama with the Naruto characters in it. The only thing that belongs to me is my description of everything. NOTE: Because the drama is set in Korea, there isn't anyway to get around the Korean culture, and a few plays on words. Please don't be upset or confused! If there is something that you have to know before reading a certain part, I will explain it! If you still want to read this, carry on :)

On a green path through the outskirts of a village there were several people dressed in all white, men carrying a carriage containing a girl. The girl inside the wooden carriage was wearing a white hanbok. She had beautiful long dark brown hair, and an equally beautiful round face; however, she was not showing a beautiful smile. In fact, she was crying softly.

Holding a handkerchief, she quietly weeped. She was not the only one crying, though. One of the girls accompanying her was also crying, not so quietly.

"Stop crying." Said a saddened older woman, as she waled next to the younger girl.

"I just feel bed for our miss." Said the young woman, through sobs, "She became a widow at such a young age. She's only 15." The older woman was softly crying along with her, "She didn't even get to meet her husband. Now she has to live the rest of her life as a widow. What kind of rule is that?" The older woman latched onto the youger's arm and cried without another word.

Before they moved further much, a strong wind hit the area, as the people watched a large saucer-like object grow closer and closer to the ground, before the wind became so strong, they were being lifted off of the ground from its force.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Cried the girl in the carriage. She was falling after the men carrying her were thrown from the force of the wind, "Someone get me out! Someone save me!" Suddenly, the carriage flew backwards, towards a cliff. The back flap of the carriage opened as it started to fall, showing the girl inside what the drop looked like.

She started to cry, and as if in slow motion, she lifted her handkerchief to her eyes as she clenched it; almost completely off of the cliff, she closed her eyes, waiting for death. Just then, time stopped.

The leaves being blown everywhere halted, the men and women latching onto things halted any movement, and the carriage stopped. The only movement was a man. Dressed in all black, with dark brown hair, he had stunningly handsome features. Nicely shaped jaw-line, a round nose, medium-light skin complexion, and sharp, pointed eyes. He slowly approached the carriage, moving leaves around him away from his face. As soon as he reached the carriage, he grabbed the wooden poles used for carrying it, and lifted it up and placed it gently on the ground. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, time started again.

The people clinging on for dear life fell to the ground, for the wind had ceased. The man opened the carriage door and looked at the young woman. She smiled gently and held his hand out as she looked confused.

"1601, the first year of the Joseon Dynasty. The Annals of Joseon Dynasty reported an unidentified flying object seen in the sky." Said the same young man, sitting on a couch, in professional looking clothes.

"It was that very object that brought me to Joseon. The people of Earth named my Star KMT 184.05. It's a planet much like Earth. That's where I'm from, since the Joseon era up until now. Hanyang is now called Seoul." He adjusted his position and continued, "I've lived here for 404 years. Magnetic field, gravity, and even water. I'm fully adapted to Earth. All of my senses such as vision and hearing are seven times more acute than the life on Earth. Thanks to my ability, I see or hear things I would rather not see or hear."

He stood up, and walked out of his library, which meant he walked up a small spiral staircase, and moved the door that was meant to look like a piece of art on his wall. He walked into his very modernized kitchen, decorated in sleek black and stone silver. He opened his two-door refrigerator and grabbed some of his food that was in one of the glass containers that were all lined up.

 _There isn't any particular food I like. But, I cannot exchange fluid or blood with the people of Earth. Which is why I always eat alone._

Riding his bike to work, the young man stopped when he heard a woman shriek, "Oh! My purse! Ah, what do I do? My purse!"

 _Why don't I help?_ He started to ride his bike once more. _It's meaningless for me to get involved in their lives. Just like I had to live on Earth from another galaxy for 400 years. Whether you want it to or not, some things are just bound to happen. The people of Earth call it... fate._

As he was crossing a street, he stopped and saw one of the huge screens on a building, doing a news report. "Comet of the century, brighter than the full moon to be seen on Earth in three months.

 _A new fate is about to begin. The comet I've waited for 400 years is coming to Earth in three months. I can go back to the planet I'm from._


	2. The First Record

"Please look over here!"

"Look at me!"

"Please look at me!"

A crowd of people formed a circle around a blocked off set, where a drama was being filmed, a drama that included Korea's hottest actress. She was lounging in a chair under an umbrella, waiting for her turn to film. She had a nicely shaped round face, with gorgeous brown hair.

Noona (Please note: noona and unnie both mean older sister in Korean, but it is used when someone is friends or in close association with someone older than them. Noona is used by males and unnie is used by females)! Here, I got your coffee.

"Mocha Latte?" She asked, holding the cup.

"Yeah, that's what you wanted." Her manager said.

She sat up and grabbed her cell phone, "Scooch over," she said to her assistant. She put the coffee cup up to her face and took two pictures of herself. "Here," she handed the coffee to her assistant, "drink this."

"Huh? Thanks, unnie." The assistant said, and began to drink the coffee.

The manager pouted and said pathetically, "Noona! I had to run 200 meters for that!"

"Do you know how many calories is in a mocha latte?" She said without looking up from her phone, typing something, "I don't want to run two hours for that." Said said as she continued typing.

"As expected," her manager said, looking proud, "You're always so on top of things."

Continuing to type, she said, "Of course! Did you move my stuff?"

"Of course, I even checked on the doing the cleaning." He said proudly. "Noona," he said, looking concerened, "What are you doing right now?"

"Connecting with my fans." She stated, as she finally looked up.

"SNS [social networking sites for those of you who don't know] again?" He questioned as he pulled out his phone, "What did you say this time?"

Looking at the star's Twitter account, her manager read: "Sweet mocha latte is the best in a tiring afternoon. Now I know why Sir. Moon Ik Jum smuggled mocha seeds into Korea. Thank you, Sir Moon Ik Jum."

Clearly startled, manager said, "Noona! Sir Moon Ik Jum?"

"Don't you know Moon Ik Jum, the man who cultivated mocha seeds?" She looked at him as though she were schooling him, "He smuggled the mocha seeds in his brush from China. He was a cunning man."

Her manager switched the weight from one foot to another, upset. "They were not mocha seeds, they were mokwha seeds (cotton)!"

All around Korea, netizens were looking at her post, and mocking it.

"What is this?"

"Look at this, mocha?"

"Airhead!"

The powerful owner of the company she is under sat in his office, head in his hands. "I told her to stop tweeting." He said, angrily, "What are you doing?" He said as he threw anything he could find into the direction of the manager, "You should have stopped her!"

"She never listens to me!" He pouted, "I'm dying here."

Gai, the owner, looked at his assistant, "Did you delete the articles?"

"I'm trying, but mocha Moon Ik Jum is already the most popular keyword."

Gai clenched his hands in irritation, "How stupid does she have to be to confuse mocha and mokwha? I bet that Moon Ik Jum never thought he'd be confused for something like this." He rubbed his face with his hands and put his elbows on his knees, "It's a disaster caused by ignorance. I'm about to go mad."

Just then, the actress walked in, in style. [I know it's taking long to get to the names, I'm sorry T^T] "Why did you call me after shooting? I'm tired." She sat down on a sofa in the room.

"You're tired?" Gai said, with a forced smile on his face, making hand gestures as he spoke, "How come your skin is so good even when you're tired? You could shoot a makeup commercial right now!" He chirped.

"What do you want? I want to go rest." She said, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, I'll make it quick. Have you heard about the mocha seed?"

She looked at him over her stylish sunglasses, "Was that a big deal?"

"Exactly!" Gai was enthusiastically trying to talk to her, "People are like that nowadays! It's not like they already knew it." The tone of his voice was laced with fake sympathy, and concern; "Even I learned that mocha and mokhwa are different today!"

"Right?"

"Of course! They're just nitpicking because they're jealous."

"I know, people tend to do that." She put her sunglasses back over her eyes, apathetically.

"Yeah! So let's not even deal with them. Let's not do the SNS as of today." He said, hoping she would agree.

She turned to look him in the eyes, "No."

"Why not?"

"Who do I talk to if I can't even do that?"

"Talk to me." He gestured to himself while making a pleading look.

"I hate that even more." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Seo Tenten! You just lost a sponsor-" He was cut off.

"Oh yeah," Tenten began, looking away from Gai, "Mr. Park from JK keeps calling me."

"Jin Gook? Why?"

"I wouldn't know," she said incredulously, "He keeps asking if I'm going to renew the contract with you. He says that he's loaded from his Japanese investors. He keeps asking me to come. I heard that you two are best friends. Is that alright with you?"

Gai looked away, clearly frustrated, "That bastard."

"Can I get going now?"

"Of course! You should go. I already set up your new place. You will like it." He said, briskly, then started shooing the other staff in the room, "What are you doing? Escort her out of here!"


	3. Seo Tenten

Sitting around a table in the teachers' lounge at a university, three professors were gossiping about, you guessed it, Seo Tenten.

The chunky female professor with a bob cut laughed and asked, "Did she say that because she really didn't know? Wasn't she trying to be funny?"

"Everyone knows she's stupid." The professor with a pixie cut and fashionable clothes said, condescendingly.

"Oh yeah," the only male professor at the table spoke up, he had ridiculously horrid curly afro hair, "You know that we have a get together for the social science faculty? The Dean wants us all to attend."

The pixie cut professor looked determined and self-righteous at the same time, she stood up and took a few steps to the professors' desks to look at the only professor sitting there, working, "Professor Hyuga Neji, are you coming?" Silence followed, as he seemingly didn't hear her. "Professor Hyuga? We have a get together tonight, are you-"

"I can't make it." He said without looking up.

Looking a bit taken aback, she spoke again, "We've shared this office for over a year now. We've never even eaten together. Do you even know my name?"

Neji finally looked up, but not at the other professors, he looked like he was in trouble.

"Don't you?" She asked, startled.

"My goodness!" The chunky professor exclaimed, "You see each other every day. Do you know my name?"

Neji continued to look at the same spot, seemingly thinking.

"What about mine?" The male professor spoke up.

Without answering any of them, Neji said, "I will get going now." And stood up to leave, not paying attention to the other professors' looks of astonishment.

In the company van, as Tenten's manager is driving her home, he stated, quite pitifully, "Noona, let's delete the account."

Tenten, who already looked irritated, looked at him from the middle row of seats, "I said no! I have 20,000 friends." She looked back out the window.

"They are not friends! They can become your enemies at any second. It hasn't been a month since the garlic pizza thing."

Flashback to three weeks prior, Tenten was eating pizza and decided to take a picture of herself for Twitter, pizza almost in mouth, she tweeted, "Why do I smell garlic in garlic pizza? Is it just me?"

"People made fun of you for not knowing what garlic meant. Why cause trouble by posting? People are making fun of you." Her manager said.

"I don't care." She spat, continuing to gaze out of her window.

"Noona? Can I be honest with you?" He pressed. "A person like you shouldn't connect with the fans. The more you connect, the less respect they will have for you. You should just stay mysterious..." Before he could say anything else, Tenten struck him in the back of his head with a rolled up script. "Ah!"

"Shut up and drive."

After arriving at the new apartment building she would be living at, her manager and assistant both got out of the van with her. "Why are you getting out? Don't follow me."

"You don't even know your apartment number." Her manager apposed.

"Why not? You don't think I can go home if I don't know what garlic is? You said it was 2301." She nearly yelled.

"But still..." He started, "I don't want you to get on the elevator alone. I will take you."

"No thanks." She began walking to the building.

"Unnie."

"I said I can go alone!" She screeched.

"Your earrings." The assistant said sheepishly, "They're sponsored. You have to give them back."

Tenten turned around to face her. She slammed her clutch in her assistant's hands and took her earrings out. She shoved them into the girl's hands and grabbed her clutch. "Happy? I'm going now." She walked away.

"Can we let her go alone?" The assistant asked the manager, "She ran into a pervert last time she got into an elevator alone."

"Hey!" He scolded, "That pervert was hospitalized for eight weeks. She beat the hell out of the kid with a cell phone. He was really..." He closed his eyes hard and reopened them, shaking is head, "Geez, it was the first time I felt bad for a pervert."

As Tenten was waiting for the elevator, a man approached her, and stood next to her. That man just so happened to be Neji Hyuga. Tenten lowered her head to see him above her sunglasses. She looked at him suspiciously, and went into the elevator after him.

She pressed the number 23 button, and waited as he stood there. "Excuse me," she paused as he looked at her, "why aren't you pressing? Why don't you press the button."

When he said nothing and turned his head back to look at the floor, Tenten took her sunglasses off and put them on her head while she sighed. "Yeah, I'm Seo Tenten. How long did you follow me?" Again, no answer. "Ugh, how did you find my new place?" She massaged her temples and continued.

"What do you want? An autograph? You want to take a picture? Will you leave then?" At this point, she was turned towards him, and inching closer by the second. "I can tell thaty you're still young and full of energy. But you should go study with that energy." Her voice was rising with each passing moment, "Or workout with that energy. Because you picked the wrong person to mess around with! This isn't my first time!" She was nearly yelling by this point; however, the elevator door had finally opened, and Neji walked out.

"That pervert! Hey! Where do you think you're going...?" She halted her yelling and stopped chasing him as she realized he lived in apartment 2300. "Oh, you're my next door neighbor... You lived there?" She forced a smile, feeling idiotic, "I moved to 2301. Surprise!" She said in an almost sing-song voice, as she felt stupid for thinking he was a perverted stalker.

Neji just stared at her. "Don't you know me?" Tenten asked. Silence. "You don't know me?"

"Do I have to know?" He asked, seemingly bored.

"No, you don't have to." Tenten said quickly, "But why are you staring at me?"

"I'm entering my pass code." Neji deadpanned.

"Oh. Sorry." Tenten said in a horrible attempt to speak English. "Sorry." After Neji entered his apartment, Tenten gazed towards her apartment door, which was the last one on the floor, and the only one on the side wall. "That kid! Who does he think I am? Does he really not know me?" She hadn't moved an inch. "Is he from North Korea? Or an alien?" She thought aloud before going into her apartment and shutting the door.


	4. It's All In the Family

"Everyone knows Seo Tenten in Korea." A woman in fancy clothes, eating at a fancy restaurant surrounded by three other fancily dressed women said, "Everyone has the title of national singer or national actor nowadays. But they are all exaggerations. You need to have everyone in Korea know you first. I think it's ridiculous to call yourself a national actress just because you had one good piece."

"I agree," said the woman on her left, "only Seo Tenten deserves such a title."

The woman sitting across from the first woman looked a bit peeved. While the woman to her right said, "Anyway, all of our kids started as actors together. But only Tenten and Hinata stayed." She smiled, "I heard Tenten has a new drama again."

The first woman, Tenten's mother, claimed, "Yeah, she chose the drama over the film that Director Ho was begging her for." She took a bite of her food before looking at the woman across from her, condescendingly, "Oh yeah, Hinata is in it too."

The other two women looked at each other then at Hinata's mother, the woman across from Tenten's mother. "I didn't read about it." One of the women said.

"Yes..." Hinata's mom started before she was interrupted.

"She has the role of my daughter's friend. The articles only write about the lead actress." Tenten's mother was very condescending throughout the entire conversation.

Hinata's mother pursed her lips before, as well as Tenten's mother, a condescending look spread across her face. "Oh yeah, didn't Tenten move today? Shouldn't you go?"

Tenten's mom stopped chewing half way through a noodle, before wiping it off and swallowing. "Hm? She moved?" She looked surprised.

"Oh no, you didn't even know that your daughter moved?" Hinata's mother feigned concerned curiosity.

"Of course I did!" Tenten's mom exclaimed, trying not to look oblivious, "I knew she moved. I was going to visit but... She didn't want to cause trouble for me."

The other two women smiled, approvingly, and one asked, "Where did she move to?"

Tenten's mother looked nervous, but put on a smile, and slowly said, "Oh, Seochodong-" Being cut off

"It's Gold Palace in Daechidong." Hinata's mother said, looking a bit proud of her viciousness. (By the way, Seochodong and Daechidong are reigons in Seoul. Seochidong is pronounced seh-chi-don and Daechidong is pronounced deh-i-chi-don.)

Tenten's mother looked horribly startled, and began shaking her leg under the table, as the other two looked a bit taken back by her incorrect answer. "Yeah! I know, Daechidong!" She took another bite of her steak, "My mistake."

After their dinner was over, and Tenten's mother was waiting for a taxi, Hinata's mom, who was in her car driven by a chauffeur, asked him to "Hold on." He stopped by Tenten's mom, and Hinata's mom rolled her window down. "Miyon, get in, I will take you."

"No, I'm okay." Miyon said, looking away.

"Learn to drive or ask your national actress daughter to get you a chauffeur. You look pitiful."

"Tenten wants to get me a chauffeur, but I don't want to have one tag along. There are taxis everywhere!" She motioned to the completely taxi-less road.

"Okay then, be careful."

"Okay, bye!" Miyon said as Hinata's mother rolled up her window and pulled away.

In the car, Hinata's mother, named Sunyon, quietly but angrily said to herself, "You even got abandoned by your own daughter for trying to mooch money off of her. And you have the nerve to brag."

Back at the part of the road Miyon was standing by, she looked down the road in the direction of Sunyon's car and hatefully spat, "Hey, you're daughter is only a supporting actress. You're a supporting actress too. Don't act so graceful in front of the lead." She straightened up her back and tilted her nose in the air. She widened her eyes as she thought of her daughter.

She searched in her purse for her phone as she thought out loud, "Why didn't she tell me she was moving?"

In Tenten's new home, she sat in her huge living room, on the cream colored carpet, with her high quality black laptop on her glass coffee table, on top of a pink and black zebra rug. She sat in front of her couch which was a tab bit lighter than her carpet, and her matching living chair next to her couch, turned towards her coffee table. Tenten sat reading comments on her tweet from earlier that morning.

"Ignorant and stupid?" She scrolled down, "Ch. It's obvious from the screen name that it's a kid." She kept reading, "Did you get botox in your brain? I bet your brain doesn't have wrinkles." She sat up straighter, and looked away from her computer, her hair up in a messy bun, as she was already in her pajamas, "Do kids take lessons on how to write mean comments? Do they take classes?" At this point, she noticed her phone ringing. It said "mom."

"Hello?"

"How could you?" Her mom was heard screeching, before lowering her voice, "Do you have to embarrass me like that? Do I have to find out about you moving from other people?"

"You told me to never call you again. You told me you didn't want me to be your daughter anymore."

"You know what... Since when do you listen to me?"

Tenten leaned her back against her couch and answered, "I've always listened to you. Ever since you asked for money to open the French restaurant. Or the time you asked for money to open a boutique."

Her mother was slightly surprised, but quickly regained her composure. "Stop talking about the past."

Almost as soon as she was done saying the word 'past,' Tenten started again, "There are recent ones too. You started a diet supplement shop and failed. You also lost a doughnut shop."

Miyon, again, surprised, became slightly agitated, "How much could they cost? Look at yourself in the mirror. Your face and your body. I gave you that million-dollar body. Imagine if you didn't have a mother like me. You think it's that easy to look that beautiful naturally? Frankly, your acting sucks. You're making money from acting and doing commercials. It's all thanks to your looks that you got from me. Not because of your acting. You should know that."

Tenten was near tears, "I look like dad."

"My goodness! You look nothing like your dad. You know he has no looks!"

"Oh, that's right. You married him for his money." She was visibly crying now, "That's why you dumped him when he went broke."

"Hey!" Her mother yelled angrily, "What do you know, huh?"

"I'm more like dad and I hate you for that. So don't you ever talk about him again."

Miyon pursed her lips, and rolled her head to the side, "Yeah, I don't have enough money. Send me five million more. Don't you know about automatic transfer? Also," she added, "call your brother. He hasn't been home in two days." She hung up.

Tenten rested her head on her knees for a moment before looking up, "Seo Lee! Did he run away again?"

Speaking of Lee, at that current moment in time, Lee was at a video game playing store, where people pay to get online and play games or do other miscellaneous things. Lee was sitting next to two friends of his, one on his left, and one to the left of that one.

The one in the middle was photo shopping Tenten's head onto the body of a swimsuit model. "Look here," he said to the other guy, "Lee, look here. Doesn't it look real?" As Lee leaned over, he continued, "Should I do a nude picture next time?"

Lee saw the picture, and angrily got up, removing his headphones, and roughly kicked his friend's chair, "What the heck?" His friend said.

"Delete this right now. Before I get back from the bathroom." He said. menacingly.

"Okay." The friend said, before Lee kicked his chair again. As Lee was walking to the bathroom, the friend said to the other friend, "What's wrong with him?"

To which the other friend replied, "Is he her fan?"


	5. The Life of Being Famous

"Just hate me!" Rang throughout the bathroom Tenten had just used to bathe, He hair was down now, and it was mostly dry. She was using her hair dryer as a microphone as she sang, rather horribly, "Stop obsessing over me! Don't look for me again!"

In his home next door, Neji was trying to sleep, but he could not as he heard Tenten's awful singing.

"Because I will break your heart!"

Neji sat up.

"Say that I'm cruel!" Tenten was bouncing around her bathroom

"You really are cruel."Neji said, as he looked exhausted, looking at his clock, that read 10:07 pm.

"Don't swear at me!" She continued.

"I think I have to."

"Forever!" Tenten sang her last word; when she finished her note, she looked at herself in her mirror, breathing hard, she watched as a single tear fell down her face.

Suddenly, her doorbell rang. Openeing her door, she stuck her head out only to see Neji, standing there in a black robe. "Can I help you?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Neji asked.

"I think it's passed ten." She said, puzzled.

"It's common sense to not sing this late even if you're good." Neji said, arms crossed.

"Oh, you heard?" She let a single chuckle fall from her lips, "I moved here because they said it had sound proof walls. Sorry about that." Tenten started to go back into her apartment, by beginning to close her door, however, Neji started to speak again.

"Especially since you're not good. You're really causing a disturbance. Disturbance at night is a crime. If I report you, you can get penalized."

Tenten pushed her door open again, as she stepped out into the hallway, holding her door handle. "So you're going to report me? For singing? When we're neighbors?" She was clearly upset by this.

"I'm not saying that I will report you. I'm saying it's common sense-"

"So you're telling me that I lack common sense." She was widening her eyes, this was the final straw. Her breaking point.

"What I'm saying-"

"So am I stupid and ignorant? Stupid! Brainless! Botox! You're saying that I got botox in my brain and that it's wrinkle free!" She had raised her voice and was speaking briskly and loudly, "That's what you're saying right now! I only ate an apple and half a head of cabbage today and I'm still full. Because people gave me so much crap. But I never imagined that you would give me even more crap for singing! Can't I sing for a sec? After all the crap I've been through?" She had risen her voice to where she was practically screaming, "Where do I release my stress!? I had an apple an half of cabbage head all day!"

Neji opened his mouth to speak, but Tenten raised her hand to him whilst putting her other hand into a fist and over her mouth while looking down. "It's okay. You don't need to apologize. I don't feel like talking to you anymore." And she went back in and shut her door.

Neji, who was obviously very surprised, stood there for a moment, before going back into his appartment and back to his bed. As he was lying down to try to sleep again, he heard through the sound-proof walls the sound of Tenten sobbing.

She was lying face down on her circle shaped bed, in her pajamas, punching the bed around her face, "What did I do wrong? Are you guys so perfect then? Are you so smart?" Neji found himself feeling guilty. "You said that I was the prettiest and that I was your favorite. And now you're talking crap about me. You have no loyalty whatsoever." She sobbed. Neji turned on his side and covered his head with a pillow, in an attempt to block out her crying.

A/N: I will put the links to Tenten's and Neji's apartments here, I'm going to put an asterisk (*) wherever there is a dot and a com (I have to say it like that because dot and com can't be next to each other without fanfiction net removing them), because fanfiction net doesn't want links in the stories. So type the links while adding the dot and the com, plus, if there is a dot anywhere else in the link, I will space it in between the number or letters, so just do that, even if it requires a little bit of effort if you want to see the pictures. Also, I will warn you, these links are case-sensitive, meaning if the letter is capital in the link, capitalize it when typing the link out. Sorry for all of the confusing and/or frustrating work to see the pictures, but if you really want to, it's the only way I can put them here.

Tenten's bedroom: pheurontay * /wp-content/uploads/2014/06/P6160170e1 . jpg

Tenten's Living room, but with a different couch: s-media-cache-ak0 . pinimg * /736x/2a/ae/c4/2aaec4b50de43235bce35951ff93b492 . jpg

Neji's living room with kitchen in the back: pheurontay * /wp-content/uploads/2014/06/P6160140e1 . jpg

Neji's library: image . ajunews * /content/image/2014/02/26/20140226111956341720 . jpg

Neji's bedroom: 1 . bp . blogspot * /-b-7bTU54rAI/U8z31gWPMcI/AAAAAAAAKgA/k99o1ST_ibY/s1600/DSC_0734 . JPG


	6. Meet Naruto

"But this is unacceptable. Hinata woke up at 2 am to be on standby, and got her hair and makeup done. We got here at 4:30 in the morning, it's already 9!"

The messanger, obviously irritated at Hinata's manager, argued, "The director is not ready yet. What can I do about it?"

Still, Hinata's manager continued, "Can you do this just because she's not the lead actress? Would Seo Tenten have had to wait this long?"

Rolling his eyes, and speaking with an aggravated tone, "What does she have to do with this?"

"Hinata was only in three scenes yesterday. Her first scene was in the morning. Her second scene was at five in the afternoon. And her last one was at midnight! While Tenten got twenty scenes in seven hours!"

The messenger lost it and burst out, "Then become a star! Or you can quit!"

"What?" The manager quirked his head to the side, ready to fight before,

"Stop it." Hinata's soft voice sounded as she stepped out of the van. "I'm sorry," she said to the messenger, "he's a bit sensitive today."

The messenger rolled his eyes and turned around, letting out a, "Why does everyone take me for granted?" As he walked off.

"I can't take this anymore." Hinata's manager sighed.

"This always happens." Hinata comforted, "Just ignore it."

He was still angry, though. "Where is Seo Tenten when she was supposed to be at standby at eight?"

"Tenten might be late today. She may not make it." Hinata spoke with sympathy in her voice.

"Why?" He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Didn't you see the news?"

Watching the news report on television, Tenten, Gai, and Yonbom (who Tenten calls Bom), Tenten's manager, were all very anxious to see why they had been told it would be about Tenten.

"You always hear about the special admissions process that celebrities get to enter college. What's more is that they are treated as starts even at school. An anonymous reporter said that Seo Tenten hasn't been coming to school for months. So we visited the school."

"Anonymous?" Tenten pondered, "Who is it?"

The reporter on the television turned to a young man and put the microphone by his mouth after asking if he had ever seen Tenten at school.

"I don't think I've ever seen her at school."

Angrily, Tenten asked, "How can I go to school when I'm shooting a drama?" She looked at Gai, who was motioning his hand in a circular motion, as if asking the reporter to continue, "Isn't this too much?" Tenten finished.

"Her agency," the reporter began, "stated that she can't go to class due to her busy schedule."

"Yes." Tenten stated.

"However," the reporter began once again, "when she is supposedly busy with her schedule, apparently, she had enough time to enjoy a cup of latte and post about it." He held up a smartphone with her post from the day prior. "She didn't look busy at all. She used her stardom to gain admission. Now she's neglecting her duties as a student. How long can we ignore this?" He put the phone back into his pocket. "SBC News, Ha Junwu reporting."

After the news broadcast ended, Gai sighed in irritation, "Stay away from comments on the internet. I asked Director Park for some time off. We will be shooting your scenes only at night and on weekends. Go to school today."

"Going to school right after a news report makes me look undignified." Tenten apposed.

"Of course people would say that you are undignified, but if you don't go at all, they will say you don't listen. And they will hate you for it." Gai looked at Tenten and said, "Let'd go to school today."

The owner of the company named S&C was sitting on a black sofa, with other sofas surrounding the black wooden coffee table in his office. There were two other men sitting with him, an older gentleman who looked to be in his fifty's, and a younger, more handsome man who was seemingly in his twenty's.

Hiashi, the owner of the company, spoke to the other men, "Isn't it time for Naruto's arrival?"

"He should be arriving now." The youngest in the room stated.

"I told him to study hard, but he was following a girl instead. What a fool." Hiashi shook his head, remembering his son's foolishness. "How is the real estate buy up going for the shopping mall? Is he still not selling the land?"

"No sir," The older man said, "We're trying to convince him, but it's not easy."

"We need this taken care of before the shareholders' meeting." Hiashi was speaking seriously.

The youngest pulled his phone out of his tuxedo pocket and glanced at it, then spoke up. "I can take care of it."

"How?"

"The owner of the land just passed away. He ran into a guard rail. He must have fallen asleep while driving."

"Did he? That's really..." Hiashi laughed, "I don't want to be happy about a person dying, but, does it make it easier for us?"

"Yes," the older gentleman was smiling as well, "His son wanted to sell the land because he's in need of cash."

"Good." Hiashi was laughing at his fortune.

"Congratulations, father." Said the young man.

"Call Naruto. Let's have dinner together." Hiashi mentioned.

Naruto, who was in the airport, had just gotten off the plane from America. He was dressed in designer clothing and wearing designer sunglasses. He had three men in suits following him, carrying his luggage. "Sorry," he answered his brother. "I want to, but you know how I prioritize girls over family." After hanging up, he looked at the articles on Tenten, and thought out loud to himself, "She must have been pissed. I have to go comfort her."

As Tenten and her manager and assistant were leaving her company's building, saying their 'thank you's' and 'bye's' to the staff, they heard a familiar voice say "Watch your step!"

"Naruto!" Yonbom exclaimed, excitedly.

"Tenten~" Naruto chirped, "You've gotten prettier. You might really become a goddess." He pushed off of his car to hug Tenten, but was pushed away by her fingers on his forehead.

"When did you get here?" Tenten asked.

"Thirty minutes ago. You haven't seen me in six months. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"I can't afford the luxury to be glad." She said, apathetically.

Naruto wasn't put off by this at all. "I heard you were going to school. I'll take you," he opened his passanger door, "get in."

On the way to Tenten's school, they talked, as they were old friends. "You look like you're in a good mood." Tenten broke the silence.

"It all happened for the best." Naruto spoke with abandon, "Cut down on your schedule. Graduate school next year and we can get married."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Tenten motioned with her index finger to the window, "Drop me off in front of the cab over there."

"What's wrong? Are you never going to get married?"

"I never said that."

"So you will get married."

"Eventually."

"Then marry me." Naruto implored her, "The sooner the better."

"I'll eventually marry someone one day. But it's not next year."

"Why not?"

"I won't get offers for melodramas. I will start getting old lady rolls."

Naruto glanced at Tenten and back at the road while speaking, "No! You're pretty. You can be in a melodrama and a rom-com even after getting married. If you don't get offers, I will have my father pay for producing."

"I don't do romantic comedies." She looked at him, "I want to do a steamy melodrama."

"Steamy?"

"Yeah. You don't like it?"

Hesitating, Naruto said, "Of course I do. Steamy relationships are the best for melodramas. Soft melodrama is no good."

"There will be kiss scenes and bed scenes."

"Hey, I understand. You know I was born in America. I have an American mind. It's open. I understand your professional career."

"I don't care if you understand or not. As long as my future husband does."

"That's going to be me. I think I told you a thousand times since middle school. I'm not even talking in English since you hate it so much. Can't you understand?"


	7. Let's Go To School

Before reading this chapter: I've been having some personal struggles, so I won't be updating as often as I hoped I could. If you're wondering what's going on; I got into a fight with one of my best friends, my mom went to visit my cousins who live 8 hours away, and my cat was hit by a car. Yes... he's dead. So, I'm sorry if you're upset about me not updating often, but it's hard to find the motivation right now. Please bear with me.

"Tenten is here!" She could hear being yelled through her window as she arrived. There was already a huge crowd of people waiting for her, reporters and students alike. Her manager quickly ran around to open Tenten's door and attempted to block everyone from her, claiming, "She's not taking pictures." Tenten was waving at her "fans" while Yonbom was attempting to maneuver a way through the wave of people. "Sorry! No pictures!"

Even when she sat down in her class room, people continued to take pictures. Bom put his hands in the way of the "fan's" phones, telling them to "Put the phone away."

As she sat in her chair, awaiting the professor, she heard a group of three boys talking about her as she fanned herself with her school book, "I want to be that book." One of them said.

"I want to be that chair."

"I want to be her hair."

On the contrary, she also heard three girl classmates talking about her a few rows in front of her. "She got a nose job."

"Yeah, that can't be natural."

"She carved her chin. No one is born like that."

"Anyone can look like her if she gets made."

"You would be prettier if you had it done."

"You would too." The girls jokes amongst themselves.

"Get some surgery so I can battle you." Tenten muttered under her breath.

"Noona, calm down." Bom said, "You're here to look good."

"What's taking them so long?" Tenten complained, "Start the class already and get it over with."

As she finished her statement, her professor walked it. The class said a collective "Hi" while he began doing roll call.

Tenten's eyes widened and she said quietly, "The next door neighbor! What's he doing here?"

"You know him?" Bom asked.

"Yes, I know him." Tenten pouted, "He lives next door."

"Really? That's good. This isn't a drama class so it's difficult. You have to retake this class because you received an F in it."

"What?"

"You didn't do anything wrong to him did you? You moved yesterday, I'm sure you didn't have time." Bom claimed happily.

"I did have time." Tenten put her head down as she recalled the elevator and when she yelled at him that night.

"When blowflies mate," Neji began teaching. Tenten was incredibly bored throughout the entire lecture, and kept falling in and out of sleep, not that it had gone unnoticed by Neji, who was kind enough to let it slide, "the female blowfly eats the male blowfly.

"The male fly wants to mate, but doesn't want to get eaten. In other words, it wants to keep eros without thanatos." The class laughed, and Tenten faked a laugh as to "fit in" with the rest of the class. "So the male blowflies find a strategy." Neji continued, "It brings something to eat for the female. The females eat the piece of meat the male brings while mating. The male could mate without being in danger. Then even more advanced males bring their sacrifice wrapped in a cocoon. The male now has more time because the female needs to take the wrapping off." A short pause to allow those writing to catch up, "Because this method worked, cunning males wrapped their food in thick cocoons without fillings. When the female finds out that she has been fooled, the male is already done." Another collective laughter. "After a while, the females started checking the gift by shaking it." He paused once more, "But now even more advanced males wrap their feces inside, because it weighs about the same."

After class let out, and the only ones left in the room were Neji and Tenten, she was her chance and went to talk to him. "Professor! I coudn't even imagine it because you looked so young! What a surprise! It was really good to see you." She cheesed.

"Good to see me?"

"Of course!" She paused, waiting for a reply. When she got none, she continued, "Oh, is it because of last night? Were you surprised? Me too. I get bipolar sometimes. I think it was last night. It's like a common cold nowadays."

"What do you want?"

Tenten straightened up her back and addressed him, "About the essay you assigned. I thought it was quite a lot of work."

"And?"

Tenten, trying to express how "important" she is, began explaining, "Why do you think Asia became one? I think it's because of the Hallyu. Culture made us one. And I'm at the very core..." She smiled at him. All she gor from Neji was a cold stare, so she relented, "Yeah... I'll just get straight to the point. I'm really busy because of the drama shooting, but I got butchered on the news today. So I have no choice but to come to school. But the essay is too much for me." She had her arms crossed.

Neji turned towards the door and began to walk, "So please help me!" Tenten begged as she saw him move."Please! I know that I didn't leave the best impression, but look at the coincidence. You're my next door neighbor and you're also my professor! You never know," Tenten lightly dusted off some nonexistent dirt on his shoulder, politely, "this could go a long way. I could pay you back one day. That's just life."

As soon as Neji heard this, he finally turned his head to look Tenten in the eyes.

"What?" She asked, slightly startled by his sudden staring.

Neji took a step towards her, and she instinctively took a step back, ever so slightly. "That's not life."

"Yes? Uhm, excuse me-" Neji took another step in her direction, pinning her legs to the front row of desks.

"Once I help you, there's going to be a second time. And a third time. You're going to mooch off of me for more help. That's how people live." His face was almost in hers by now, head tilted just enough to where it was facing her ear more than anything, "And there won't be a day you pay me back. Because life is too short for a person to grow up." He removed his face and stepped back. He turned and walked out of the door, paperwork in hand.

After Tenten snapped out of her trance, she looked in the direction of the door. "Did he just speak informally?" She frowned at the thought, "He's obviously younger than me."


End file.
